The Stag, the Direwolf, the Lion and the Kraken
by TheLittleAuthor
Summary: Rhiannon Baratheon and her cousin Elianna Baratheon get sent to Winterfell as wards to charm Robb Stark into marrying one of them, but what happens when one of the girls starts to notice their fellow ward Theon Greyjoy? Robb/OC Theon/OC Warning: The rating will change to M later due to Sex and Cussing. You have all been warned...
1. Prologue

~PROLOGUE~

Cersei Lannister stared with fasination at the little babe in her arms. Golden brown tufts of hair covered the newborn's head and it felt as soft as silk.  
_She's beautiful._.. The queen thought as she gently traced the babe's face with her finger. A loud knock on the door to her chamber pulled Cersei out of her reverie, "Come in!" she snapped. The door opened to reveal the Grand Maester Pycelle and the queen's two brothers. One a tall charming handsome knight, the other a dwarf with wits to great for his own good.  
"Sweet sister," Jaime greeted as he quickly entered his twin's bed-chamber, "The whole court is celebrating the safe arrival of your daughter."  
_Our daughter._ Cersei corrected in her head.  
"Your Grace, you must drink this to ease your pain." The Grand Maester said as he handed Cersei a small vile filled with milk of the poppy. The queen stared at the vile in surprise, she had been so busy taking in her daughter's every detail that she had not even noticed the pain in her hips and cunt.  
"Take her." Cersei commanded holding the sleeping babe out to her twin. Jaime grinned before taking his daughter and craddling her to his chest. The little princess must have felt herself being moved because her eyelids fluttered open and she locked her emerald green eyes with her father's.  
Tyrion had yet to see his neice's face because of his lack of height and he was beginning to get rather aggitated, "Jaime, my sweet brother, when you are finished coddling the child would be so kind as to let me see her?"  
Cersei glared at her younger brother in distaste, "What are you doing here Tyrion?"  
"Just noticed me, have you? I came to congradulate you on the addition to our family." Tryion replied dryly as he reached for the bundle in Jaime's arms, "Give her to me."  
Laughing, Jaime handed his daughter to his brother.  
Tyrion looked down at the babe curiously, she had the tell-tale Lannister green eyes and the golden hair. A much darker shade of gold than expected. "If the Targaryen's had lived this child would have put them to shame with her exquisite beauty." Tyrion said as he gently rocked the princess side to side.  
The queen might not have thought much of her youngest brother but even she had to admit he was right.

Everyone was so busy paying attention to the little princess that they didn't even hear when the king entered Cersei's chamber until he loudly declared he wanted to see his daughter.  
Cersei's heart rate increased as she watched Pycelle remove the child from Tyrion and brought her to the king.  
"Ha! Look at her, she has my eyes!" Robert said as he took the little princess from the Grand Maester. Everyone raised their eyebrows at the king's comment. The child did not have eyes even close to Robert's dark blue.  
"Yes, your Grace. The child does indeed take after you in her features." Pycelle lied. Jaime, who had been pouring himself some wine from the balcony, snorted in amusment but immediantly covered it with a harsh cough.  
Ignoring his brother, Tyrion walked towards the king. "Ahh, your Grace, I see you have been celebrating the arrival of your daughter rather merrily." He said refering to the fact the king smelled of wine and...perfume? Must be the whores.  
"Do you have anything against that Imp?" Robert asked, glaring at his brother-in-law.  
"Of course not!" Tryion lied, "Infact, I wanted to join you."  
Robert raised his eyebrows in surprise and was about to respond when a loud demanding wail cut him off.  
The princess had gotten rather hungry and didn't seem to like being in her so-called father's arms.  
Robert had been so surprised by the wail that he nearly dropped the babe, much to everyone's absolute horror.  
"She will be wanting her tit now." Jaime said as he quickly walked toward the king and removed his daughter from the king's arms. Glaring at Jaime, Robert opened his mouth to say something but was cut off yet again by another wail.  
"Seven hells! Give her the bloody tit already!" The king yelled covering his ears.  
Cersei tried to hide her smirk as Jaime brought their daughter toward her, "Smart little girl." she muttered under her breath.  
As soon as Cersei held the princess the wailing stopped.  
"That thing has a set of lungs!" Robert growled as he rubbed his ears.  
"She was just hungry." Cersei said as she bared her breast from her night shift.

Everyone tried to hide their amusment from the king as he poked his index fingers in his ears trying to rub out the tingling feeling that the wails had made, "We should name her Loud for how much noise she makes." he muttered.  
"My love!" Cersei practicaly choked, "We must name her something that shows her position as royalty not something as horrible as..." Cersei couldn't even finish her sentence.  
Tyrion tried not to laugh at how horrified his sister looked.  
"Your Grace, would you like me to bring you a scroll of all the names that have been?" The Grand Maester asked from his position by the door.  
"Yes, and also send a raven to Casterly Rock informing my father that his grandaughter has been born healthy and beautiful." Cersei replied.  
Nodding his head and bowing low Pycelle quickly removed himself from the room.

**_A/N_**

**_Reveiws encourage me to continue stories so please don't be bashful, and drop me a private message or reveiw on the story:)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Eleven**_** years later**_

**_~Rhiannon~_**

I don't know how and I don't know when, but I will kill him. Rhiannon thought angrily as she began to look for her father. Joffrey had come to Rhiannon ten minutes before, offering a truce after he tore her favorite doll to shreds. Having a soft heart, she had forgiven him. She should have known better.

After her so-called truce with her brother, Rhiannon had went back to her bed chamber, intending to change out of her dress and get ready for the night. Only then she realized that not only did her bed chamber look ransacked, but her journal was missing. In a fit of rage, she had decided to go to their father so he could make Joff give her back her journal.

Finding herself just two corridors down from her father's chambers, Rhiannon couldn't help but smirk. Joffrey was in so much trouble now.

"Rhiannon?" Came a voice from behind her.

Whirling around Rhiannon almost knocked heads with her uncle. She gasped in surprise. "Oh, Uncle Jaime!"

Raising hiseyebrows her uncle studied her face, "What happened now?" he sighed as he licked his thumb and rubbed it on her cheek removing something that looked suspiciously like mud.

"Joffrey. That's what happened." Rhiannon growled, "Why couldn't mother and father make me a better brother. Tommen is sweet by nature and wonderfully mannered, but Joffrey is...a bloody rotten _twat_!"

Rhiannon could have sworn her uncle Jaime nearly choked on her choice of words for Joffrey.

"You had best hope that I don't tell your mother yo-" Uncle Jaime didn't finish his sentence as he looked over her shoulder at something.

Curious, Rhiannon went to turn around to see what had caught her uncle's attention but before she could her uncle immediantly whirled her behind him. Sadly he wasn't fast enough, allowing her to see two barely clothed whores. Their breasts were completely bare and they had a type of see-through clothe around their hips.

Scrunching up her nose in disgust Rhiannon's eyes followed the whore's until they vanished down another corridor.

Even though she was only eleven Rhiannon wasn't oblivious as to what a whore did for a living and by the echo of jinggling coins she knew that these whores had currently finished their _job. _"How disagreeable." She muttered under her breath.

"Couldn't agree more." Uncle Jaime growled as he gently removed her from behind him. Rhiannon was slightly surprised her uncle agreed with her, after all, he was a male and whores were for..._entertaining _men.

But before Rhiannon could question her uncle about his dislike with whores a booming voice rang throughout the corridor.

"Rhiannon! Child, what in the name of the Seven are you doing here?"

Rhiannon whirled around to see her father staggering down the corridor toward her with a beaming smile on his face. "Ah, father, I was just looking for you." She replied, wrinkling her petite nose as she caught the scent of summer wine that she knew to expect in her father's presence. When she had been at the age of eight she had asked her mother if her father bathed in the wine he drank, because he always smelled so strongly of it. Her mother had laughed and explained that the king just had the taste for it.

"Yes, lass, why were you looking for me?" Her father asked when he reached his brother-in-law and daughter.

"It's Joffrey, he's stolen my journal. The one that grandfather gave me on my tenth name day." Rhiannon explained, feeling her face get red in rage as the scandal that happened less than half an hour ago resurfaced in her thoughts.

The corners of her father's lips turned down in a scowl at the metion of her grandfather, but Rhiannon ignored this offence. She loved her grandfather as much as she loved her Uncles, mother and siblings. Well, with the exception of Joffrey.

"A crown prince should never steal, let alone from his own sister..." Her father said, his eyebrows pulled together in a thoughtful way.

"So you'll punish him?" Rhiannon asked hopefully.

The king looked down at her and grinned, "I will make him give you back you book-thing, and i'll scold him but no more than that."

_Book-thing? He couldn't possibly be refering to my prized journal could he?_ Rhiannon thought in cunfusion.

Unknownst to her, her uncle Jaime was studying her face expression with amusement. He had seen the look that crossed her face when Robert had refered to her most loved possesion as a _book-thing._

"Girl, are you alright?" Her father asked, finaly seeing the look of cunfusion on her face.

"Yes, father." Rhiannon answered in a sullen tone.

Confused by her lack of enthusiasm, Robert looked down at his daughter, "You had best be on your way to bed now. You'll recieve the thing Joff took from you tommorow."

_Thing? _"Thank you. Goodnight father, uncle Jaime." Rhiannon replied stiffly and without so much as a smile she slowly retraced her way back to her own chamber's.

_**A/N**_

_**Hello fellow readers, I would just like you all to know that I have a Beta for this story her username is leapylion3 she is the author of quite a few stories and you may want to read some of them so I suggest you check out her home page and browse through the stories she's completed or updating:)**_

_**Reveiws for this story are very much appreciated!**_

_**P.S**_

_**I'd like to thank everyone who has already reveiwed this story and added it to their Alerts, Favorites or are Following the story as it progresses:)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Two Years Later**_

_**~Rhiannon~**_

"Uncle Tyrion!" Rhiannon exclaimed in embaresment, a blush coating her normaly pale cheeks. "It was just a question. Lancel and you _do_ seem rather..._close_." Uncle Tyrion chuckled, ignoring the glare Rhiannon was so intent on freezing him with.

"He is my cousin..." She huffed.

"Ahh, and yet throughout all this time I have been asking about the realationship you two share, you haven't once told me you are _not _involved with each other."

"Lancel and I are not _involved _in anything_!_" Rhiannon snapped, slamming down the book she had been reading before her uncle had brought out this subject, "Now mayhaps we could carry on with my lessons and leave my _private _life alone."

Nodding his head and smirking slightly her uncle turned his attention back to the history book he had been reading out to her, "Who had been rumored to be Aegon the Dragon's bastard brother?" he questioned. "Orys Baratheon, the founder of House Baratheon." Rhiannon replied, trying to cool off her face from her previous blush, by waving a small book infront of her.

"Good. Who are the Arryn's descended from?" Uncle Tyrion asked as he poured himself a chilace of wine. "They are descended from the Kings of Mountain and Vale?" Rhiannon answered, but it came out more like a question. "Very good!" Tyrion exclaimed sounding rather proud, as he should be, since he was the one who taught the girl the history of Westoros.

"Who were the most know Targaryen's?"

"Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys." Rhiannon stated, smiling at thought of Rhaenys. Rhaenys was and always would be Rhiannon's favorite heroine.

"Correct. Rhea, my sweet, I think our time for today's lessons has come to an end." Tyrion replied as he struggled to stand on his crooked legs, "Please help me put the books back in their place."

Rhiannon couldn't help but smile at how pink her uncles cheeks were from the wine he had consumed during her lessons. "Of course, uncle."

~#~#~#~

_**Eight days later**_

_**~Rhiannon~**_

"Oh!" Rhiannon gasped in delight, "It's beautiful!" Her mother was holding a scarlet red velvet gown with gold trimming over the breast line. "Thought you may like." Cersei laughed, planting a small kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Like it? I think not, I _love _it!" Rhiannon shreiked, making Myrcella and little Tommen jump up in surprise. "Mother bought it for you to wear on you name day on morrow." Myrcella quipped happily. Grinning, Rhiannon lifted her little sister in her arms. "Now you brought that up...mayhaps you'll tell me what _you_ got me?" Giggling Myrcella shook her head, "Mother said I must not tell you until I _give_ it to you."

"So give it to me." Rhiannon said grinning cheekily at her little sister.

"It isn't your name day." _Yet._

Rhiannon laughed slightly before placing Myrcella down and kissing the top of her head, being careful not to move the little golden crown in her sister's hair. "Tommen will tell me what _he_ me." She said, blowing a kiss to her chubby baby brother.

"No!" Tommen yelled, running to his older sister and throwing his arms around her legs, "I can't tell!"

"You little sneaky royals." Rhiannon laughed as she walked toward her mother, dragging Tommen with her since he wouldn't let go of her legs. Tripping on her dress, Rhiannon threw her arms out to catch her fall, but before she hit the ground to strong arms grabbed her waist. Looking up, Rhiannon saw a cocky grin across a handsome and very familiar face.

_How embarressing... _She thought blushing heavily.

_**A/N**_

_**Hello fellow readers! Thank you for the encouraging reveiws!**_

_**Oh, before I froget- leapylion3 will be writing Elianna Baratheon's POV's!**_

_**Keep Reveiwing, pretty please:):):):)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**~Rhiannon~**_

"Careful, princess, I may not always be there to catch you."

"Put me down, Lorcan. _Now_." Rhiannon hissed in embarassment and anger at her second-cousin. Chuckling, the cocky eighteen year old hoisted his cousin up on her feet. "I'v always told you that trousers suit you better; you're not as clumsy in them." He whispered so her mother wouldn't hear him.

"Bastard." Rhiannon growled, ignoring the look of shock on her mother's face.

"Oh, no, cousin! I'm no bastard, I assure you. My parents are happily married." Lorcan laughed, green-blue eyes sparkling.

"You know very well that I didn't mean it like _that_."

"You didn't? My mistake." Lorcan replied in a amused tone.

_Does everything amuse him? _Rhiannon asked herself in agitation.

"Lorcan, dear, what are you doing in King's Landing?" Cersei asked, surprised to see her cousin.

"Ah, hello cousin. I just came to talk with your husband about some matters that concern my father's land and such. What of you?" Lorcan said as he bowed and kissed his cousin's extended hand.

Rhiannon glared at the exchange between Lorcan and her mother with distaste. Why couldn't he be such a gentlemen with _her_?_ The bastard._

Deep down, Rhiannon knew she was slightly jealous. Or _very_ jealous. Uncle Tyrion had gotten it wrong when he talked of her and Lancel being involved; she couldn't stand Lancel. Then again...she couldn't stand Lorcan either, but either way it didn't matter. She wasn't involved with either of them.

"Rhiannon?" A voice said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, what?" Rhiannon asked, looking around her.

"Your chambers?" Lorcan snorted.

_My chambers!_

* * *

Hello! leapylion3 here!

Storm's laptop crashed, so she asked me to upload the chapter here.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

**_NEXT DAY_**  
**_~Rhiannon~_**  
When Rhiannon awoke the next morning, there were two things she was absolutely positive about; first, she was almost out of her wits with excitement. And second, there would be a letter from her favorite- and _only_- first-cousin, Lady Elianna, that day.  
"Oh, these rotten sheets!" The princess muttered as she tried to untangle herself from the heap of silk sheets she had managed to over-wrap herself in during the night.  
When finally released from the horrid mess of material, Rhiannon bounded across the room to her little desk- and sure enough, a large scroll with the Baratheon seal rested atop her journal. Fingers shaking from excitement, Rhea tore the seal open with her little dagger, her name day gift from her dear uncle Jaime.  
The scroll was addressed to Rhiannon Baratheon, and with a fast beating heart, the princess began to read its contents:

_Dearest Rhea,_

_Happy name day! I'm terribly sorry that I'm not there to celebrate with you, but Father and Mother have need of me here._

_Nothing worth writing about has happened in Dragonstone...although, I suppose there _is _one thing, actually; my needlepoint has improved!_

_I shall be with you in two months time; be patient. Of course, telling you to be patient would be like telling Joffrey to try and eat cow pies...never happening, sadly. _

_I must bring this letter to a close, dear cousin, but write to me on the morrow and tell me everything that happened today. _

_With all the love in Westeros,_

_Yours truly,_

_Eli. _

Rhiannon gently placed the scroll back down on her desk, while moving about her papers hoping to find the gift her cousin had said she had sent with the scroll. "Aha!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she held up a very tiny box covered in jewels that had not been there the night before.  
"Seven Gods..." She murmured under her breath as she removed the little accessory from the velveted inside of the box; Eli had given her a small brooch made out of pure gold, shaped into a lion's head, with little chips of emerald as eyes stared blankly at Rhiannon.  
_Eli either knows I hate the prancing stag of my house, or she has a sense of humor,_ Rhiannon thought fondly to herself as she pinned the lion head to her night shift.

* * *

"How do I look?" Rhiannon asked as she twirled in the scarlet red gown with gold trimmings she received from her mother. The sleeves on the dress were gold but at the shoulders the red material bunched up and fell behind the arms like a waterfall.  
"Oh, my lady, you look like the most beautiful girl in all of Westros." Her handmaiden replied.  
Rhiannon snorted. "That isn't anywhere _near_ being true Riyan."  
"You're my daughter; of course it's true," The Queen said as she stepped in front of her child. "When you have beauty, use it to your advantage. _Don't_ deny it."  
Not understanding exactly what her mother meant, Rhiannon cocked an eyebrow in response. "Yes, Mother."  
"Yes Mother, yes Mother, yes Mother...that's all I hear these days! Between you and Joff, I'll be getting grey hairs faster than you can say 'Gods, help me'!" Cersei laughed as she drifted towards her daughter's desk. "What is this?" She asked holding up the lion brooch that Elianna had given Rhiannon.  
"Oh, Eli gave it to me as a name day gift. It's rather beautiful, is it not?" The princess asked as she watched her mother's facial expression change from curiosity to distaste.  
"Yes. Beautiful." Cersei replied in clipped tones, dropping the brooch back onto Rhiannon's journal as if it had stung her.  
"I know you have no liking for Eli, Mother but she _is_ my cousin..." Rhiannon said as she turned from Riyan and began making her way toward her mother. "Please don't hate her so."  
"I don't hate her, Rhiannon. I just don't particularly like her." Cersei explained looking at the brooch from a distance.  
Sighing, Rhiannon changed her course from her mother to her vanity. "Is Lorcan still here?" She asked, trying to lighten the horrible mood that seemed to have set into the room.  
Giving her daughter a knowing smile, Cersei nodded. "Yes, and he'll be staying for quite a while, too."  
"Oh? And why is that, Mother?"  
"Why don't you ask him yourself? After all, you're so full of questions that only _he_ can answer..." Rhiannon didn't like the glint that her mother's eyes had taken, and neither did she like the way her mother's lips curled upwards. _Gods, have I been that obvious with my affections for Lorcan?_ She asked herself worriedly.

* * *

The feast that was thrown to celebrate her thirteenth name day that night barely went noticed by Rhiannon when she caught sight of her grandfather Tywin.  
"He's here!" she shouted, pulling away from Margaery Tyrell, a very close friend of hers.  
"Rhea, sweet girl, you get all the more beautiful every time I see you!" Tywin said as he lifted his granddaughter off her feet and into a warm hug.  
"Uncle Tyrion says I look like Mother did when she was my age, with the exception of my hair color." Rhiannon stated as she slowly removed herself from her grandfather's embrace.

Tywin's smile curdled like sour milk at the mention of his dwarf son. "Yes, well...I brought you something...something you'll like very much." He said as he motioned two guards to bring him her gift.  
Rhiannon's curiosity intensified when she saw the smiles on her uncle Jaime's face and on some of the guards around her. _What in the Seven hells are they smiling about?_ She thought, resisting the wild urge to shake them until they told her.  
Rhiannon didn't have to wait long before the two guards came back, only this time, they carried a large crate between them. "Oh my word!" Rhiannon gasped, running toward the box, just about ready to smash it to pieces to get the two little pups inside.  
"They're only eight weeks old," Tywin explained. "Their mother was a wolfhound, a dog, their father a grey wolf that was lurking around when their mother was in heat. These pups have more wolf in them than hound, I'm afraid."  
Rhiannon barely heard her grandfather as she tried to remove the top of the crate. Sighing in agitation because it wouldn't open, she grabbed an axe that was hanging off a guard's belt. "Hey!" he protested, making to take the axe from her. Giving him a pointed look, the newly turned thirteen year old lifted the axe high above her head and smashed it into the lock of the crate with all her strength.  
_Clang!_  
The sound echoed throughout the court room, making everyone speechless as the iron lock clattered to the floor, freshly cut in half. Grinning to herself, Rhiannon removed the top of the crate and picked up a petrified pup. The poor thing urinated itself as she lifted it out of the crate it had been in.  
"Look at your face, it's so dark!" Rhiannon commented, happily squashing the mutt in her arms to her chest. "Oh, look at you!" she cried out, grabbing the other pup. "So..." She paused to check it's gender before she finished her sentence. "Handsome!" Rhiannon didn't want to insult him by saying he was 'beautiful' when he was a male. Actually...they were both males! "Desoto! That's what I'll call you!" She said, referring to the dark muzzled one. "And you'll be...Rosco!"  
Everyone had been watching the exchange between the princess and her new pets, but not once did they interrupt her. Well _they_ didn't, her _father _did.  
"Tywin, why would you get my daughter wolf cubs! They're a savage breed that can turn on even the person they care for!" Robert snarled, getting up from his seat at the high table and marched toward his father-in-law. "Those cubs are cute and sweet now, but-" The king hadn't even finished his sentence when Rosco growled and bared his tiny white fangs. "_See_!" Robert roared angrily. "They are savage beasts! Payne, do something about them!"  
"_No_!" Rhiannon shouted, removing the small Valyrian steel dagger her uncle Jaime had given her to add to her collection. "I will _not_ have them harmed!"  
Once again, everyone watched in silence as their princess surprised them yet again.  
"Girl," The king growled, glaring at her dagger. "Put it down. I'll get you a cat."  
"A cat? _A cat?_" Rhiannon all but roared at her father. "I'm given two amazing wolf pups, and you want to give me a fucking _cat_?!" _Oops?_ Rhiannon thought in horror as she let the cuss slide from her lips in a scream.  
Robert's face went absolutely purple in his rage. "Go to your chambers. _Now_!" Robert snapped, suddenly deflating. _Oh, Eli, you'll _never _believe what happened..._  
Rhiannon didn't need to be told twice. She sheathed her dagger and picked up her pups from where she had left them. Without another word, she stormed from the grand hall.

* * *

A/N  
Yes, I know! I made a longer chapter than usual; it's my way of thanking everyone for their encouraging reviews! I'm writing this story on my IPhone and sending it to my Beta to edit it and post it from my account: please give leapylion3 a round of applause! Without her posting it for me since my laptop broke you would all have no chapters! Oh, the horror! LOL:):):):)  
I'm also writing another story called "Winter and her Prince of Salt & Rock", you might want to read it!  
Drop some reviews please!


	6. Chapter 5

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_  
_**~RHIANNON~**_  
A loud knock sounded against the door to Rhiannon's chambers, making her two young wolfhounds growl and bark. "Enter!" The princess ordered as her two handmaidens scrubbed her neck and shoulders while she sat in a bathing tub.

At her command, the door swung open to reveal Grand Maester Pycelle. "My lady, you- Oh!" Shocked by her state, Pycelle went to remove himself from Rhiannon's chambers.  
"Maester, stay. You have already seen me many times without my night shift as a child. You are a healer and a wise man, not a scoundrel. I requested you here because I need a raven to be sent to Highgarden with a letter addressed to Lady Margaery Tyrell." She replied, tilting her head to the side, allowing Riyan to scrub her neck.  
"A letter, my lady? May I be so bold as to ask what its contents shall be?" Pycelle asked, trying to hide his curiosity from the very observant princess.  
"You _are_ being too bold." Rhiannon answered dryly.  
"Terribly sorry, my lady. The letter is...?"  
Rhiannon pointed behind him and the Maester's eyebrows nearly vanished into his hairline once he saw the seal on the scroll; a lion's head while in mid roar.  
The seal of House Lannister.

* * *

Rhiannon watched as Pycelle departed and shook her head. She had found out some time ago about the little 'secret' her mother had kept hidden from her and her siblings, along with everyone in Westros.  
Rhiannon and her siblings were not Baratheons, oh no; they were Lannisters- _pure Lannisters_. Their blood father was Jaime Lannister, mostly known as 'Kingslayer' to all he meets.  
_They really need to learn how to keep their secrets better,_ Rhiannon though impishly to herself. The only other people who knew were Varys, Tyrion, Tywin, and just about every other Lannister.  
_How can Robert not see it? We don't look like him, and we most certainly don't act like him. I know he's not all that stupid...well, he _must _be, if this has gone on for as long as it has,_ Rhea thought angrily. An image of her uncle Tyrion popped into her head and she felt bad for- as her uncle would put it- 'painting all the men with the same brush'. _I take it back. Not all men are stupid. Although Robert Baratheon surely is. _  
"My lady," Riyan murmured, handing the princess her gown for the day. While Rhiannon had been lost in her thoughts, Blaise- her other handmaiden- had just finished drying her body with a cloth.  
"Thank you." Rhiannon replied absentmindedly.  
Blaise and Riyan helped the princess into her gown without so much as a 'you're welcome'; they had learned with time that the less they spoke, the less they'd get growled at by Rosco. Desoto was more good natured than his quick tempered brother. But not all that much.

* * *

A/N  
If anyone wants to see pics of Rhiannon, the Wolfhounds or the gown Rhiannon wears on her name day, I've got them all! Just email me at: TheLittleAuthor

Post Reviews please, they're very encouraging!  
:):):):):):):)


	7. Chapter 6

_**~Rhiannon~**_  
The seventeen year old princess stared in amazement at Robert Baratheon. Not only had he just told her that she must marry since she was of age, but she was to marry his best friend's eldest son, Robb Stark. To make matters worse, Elianna was being sent by _her_ father, Stannis, to the North with the exact same intention.  
_I am _not _competing with my cousin to woo a man who we've never met,_ Rhiannon thought in horror, unable to voice her thought. She felt as if there was a large rock lodged in her throat.  
Robert, completely blind as to how his 'daughter' was taking this news, sat on his throne with a bored look about his face. "We leave for Winterfell in six months time...Rhiannon, he's a good boy; after all, if he's _anything_ like his father..." the king trailed off, allowing a grin to twitch at the corner of his lips. Rhea wanted nothing more than to slap him.  
_Joffrey is to marry the oldest Stark girl; we would have enough tie ins with the bloody family! _The princess all but roared in her head. _Why couldn't I be sent to woo one of the Tyrell boys, or a Martell?_  
"Girl, are you listening to me?" Robert demanded in exasperation when he saw that his daughter had a distant expression on her angelic face.  
"Of course I'm listening, Father, but if I _am_ to woo the Stark, the North would be my new home..." Rhiannon tried not to let the horror she was feeling show in her voice; it was quite hard, given that her whole body was filled with it. _Lions don't fornicate with wolves, _The young princess thought ruefully, _Mother is going to throw a fit when she hears about this._

* * *

True to form, Cersei was beyond furious, steam practically pouring out of her ears. "Who does he think he is? You would be better off with a Tyrell- let Elianna take the Northerner. Gods help us!" The queen yelled as she paced to and fro in the princess's bed chamber.  
"Mother, he's the king...and what he says goes." Rhiannon replied as she absentmindedly began to fuss Desoto behind his ears.  
"Joff could be the king...all it would take would be a few well placed drops of poison in Robert's Dornish red..." Cersei muttered.  
"Joff is only fifteen- he knows nothing of ruling the Seven Kingdoms. Besides, we are overreacting about this whole affair. Killing Robert just to get me out of wooing the Stark is a bit much, is it not?" Rhiannon said, wondering if her mother had hit her head on the way up to her chambers. _Joffrey as king? Seven, help us...he's a beast!_ The princess thought dryly to herself.  
"Rhiannon, we are Lannisters; when we want something, we do what we have to do. It is never 'a bit much'."

* * *

A/N  
Okay so Eli's chapter is next guys!:)  
Drop me some reviews please! Don't forget; if you want to see pics of dresses, Rhiannon, or the wolfhounds just PM me with your email and I'll send to you:)


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! leapylion3 here, and this is the first Elianna chapter! I hope you guys like her...I think as the story progresses, we'll see that Eli and Rhea really are polar opposites ehehe. The chapter's kind of short compared to those of my other stories, but I really just wanted to introduce her and give you guys an idea of her personality.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! Cheers!

* * *

**_Elianna_**

The city gates slowly opened, increasing Elianna's impatience. It had been two years since she last saw her beloved cousin, and two years too long. It took all of her strength and willpower to hold her in place; she wanted nothing more than to hop off her horse, dash into the palace and envelope Rhea in a tight hug.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the gates were fully open. The goldcloaks stepped aside to let Elianna and her escorts by. She nodded at the City Watchmen before urging her mount to move quicker. Her escorts, Ser Joseph and Ser Montague, easily matched her pace with their great stallions.

Waiting outside the palace was Princess Rhiannon Baratheon, flanked by the red cloaks of the Lannisters. Of course, that didn't her stop from practically knocking over Elianna the moment she dismounted. Eli gladly returned the embrace, a huge grin plastered on her pretty face.

"It's so good to see you again, dear cousin," Rhea exclaimed, sharing Elianna's excitement.

"It's been far too long," Eli agreed, kissing her cousin's cheek. She pulled away and looked the princess up and down. "You look beautiful, as always,"

Rhea blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. As do you. I absolutely love your cloak,"

"I made it myself," Eli informed her proudly. After several years of pricked fingers and loose stitches, Elianna Baratheon had finally mastered needlepoint. Rhiannon laughed and grabbed her cousin's hand, leading her into the palace. Elianna threw Ser Joseph and Ser Montague an apologetic look over her shoulder. They shrugged and made their way to the stables, her own mare, Aspen, following them. The knights brought Elianna's Mastiff pup, Iris, along with them, intending to bring her to the kennel.

"Bring Elianna's bags to my chambers," Rhiannon ordered her red cloaks. "I will be sharing my room with her until we depart for Winterfell," Elianna noticed her cousin's wolfhounds, Desoto and Rosco, trailing happily behind the two girls. She smiled and bent down to scratch Desoto behind the ears.

Once they arrived at Rhiannon's quarters, the princess shooed away her handmaidens. They scurried out, shutting the door behind them. The two wolfhounds lied down in the corner as Rhea sat her cousin down on her bed and began to pace the length of the room. "What's wrong?" Eli finally asked, tucking a loose strand of her curly black hair behind her ear.

"No doubt you've heard about our little competition by now," Rhea gritted out, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Of course I have, Rhea, but don't fret," Elianna sighed, suddenly very weary. All at once, her journey caught up with her. What she wouldn't give to have a nice, hot bath and take a long nap. But now that Rhiannon opened her mouth, it would be a long while until Eli got what she wanted. "You can have him, truly. You're the princess, after all. You have more to offer him than I do. I'll just go back to Dragonstone and tell my father that-"

"Don't be absurd!" The princess chastised her cousin, her green eyes widening in horror. "You just got here, and we're only going up North in three weeks time. I have not seen you for two years, and already you want to leave?" Her face softened, the corners of her lips curving upward. "We have plenty of time to worry about it when we get there. I'm sure we'll think of something by then," Rhea tenderly hugged Elianna, all worry forgotten. "And besides," Rhiannon murmured in her ear. "I'm sure I can convince my father to hold off any suitors for the next few years. I don't wish to be married any time soon," She pulled away and studied her cousin. "Marriage is more your thing, anyway,"

Elianna chuckled and played with a loose thread on the bedsheets. "I suppose I _was _always the romantic,"

Rhea grinned and tugged on Eli's hand, pulling her off of the bed. "I'm sure you're famished from your journey. Come, we sup soon,"

"May I change first?" Elianna asked sheepishly, gesturing to her travel worn tunic and trousers and mud caked riding boots. "I'll clean the floor, too, if it helps," She blushed, pointing to the mess her footprints made on the polished granite floor.

Rhiannon smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just change into something nice. The maids will worry about the mess."


	9. Chapter 8

_**~Rhiannon~**_

_Eli actually thought she should clean the mess she made with her boots...she hasn't changed one bit, _Rhiannon thought happily to herself as she walked to her vanity. From the mirror, as she powdered her nose, she watched her beloved cousin tried to coax Rosco to her.  
"Don't bother, Eli," The younger girl said. "He's acts like that old fart Walder Frey when he's around someone other than Desoto or myself."  
"Rhea! Lord Frey is an outstanding man, he's just rather...grumpy at times," Eli reprimanded in disappointment at her cousin's rudeness.  
"If that man is _grumpy,_ then I am your lady mother."

Both girls looked at each other and nearly fell to the floor in giggles and laughter, which was exactly how Riyan found the two cousins when she went to inform them of the feast that had started in the dining hall. "Gods!" She gasped in horror as she watched the princess of all Westros fall from her vanity and sprawl out on the burgundy colored granite floor, her cousin following after her.  
"O-oh!" Elianna hiccuped in surprise at the handmaiden's sudden appearance.  
"Riyan, what is it?" Rhiannon asked breathlessly as she removed herself from the floor. _Handmaidens,_ the princess thought in agitation, _they always have to ruin the moment_.  
"The feast, my lady. Your mother has requested you present within the hour."  
"Fuck!" Rhea swore, sounding exactly like the king.  
Elianna's pupils expanded making it nearly impossible to see her beautiful dark blue irises. "W-what in the name of all the gods did you just say?" she asked in horror.  
Smiling sheepishly, Rhiannon adjusted the crown on her head. "Fuck?"  
"Rhiannon!"  
"Lady Elianna, it is not wise to raise your voice at a princess." Riyan said in a motherly way as she went to said princess's vanity and fixed the back of the crown.  
"Thank you." Rhea murmured gratefully as she viewed the golden jeweled band around her head.  
Happy as to not have angered her lady with unasked help, Riyan made her way toward the door she had entered from. "The servants have brought your things to Princess Rhiannon's bathing chamber, Lady Elianna."  
"Thank them for me." Eli replied in a sing-song voice.  
Riyan gave the princess's cousin a strange look before exiting her lady's bedchamber.

Rhiannon snorted aloud the moment Riyan left. "Thank them for me." she mocked, prancing around the room in a red and black dress that gave her a rather sinister look. Eli raised her eyebrow at her cousin's antics. Rosco and Desoto woke up from their place on the floor to watch their mistress, and Elianna could have sworn that the big one with light coloring on his muzzle, Rosco, actually _smirked_!

Once Rhiannon had stopped making a fool of herself, she grasped her cousin's arm and dragged her out of the bedchamber. "We must go to the bathing chamber." She muttered as she used her left hand to hold some of her dress as not to fall while running.  
"Ah, yes, the mysterious bathing chamber that your mother had ordered constructed last year. The way you've been on about it in you letters, I feel as if I already know the place." Eli replied as she happily followed Rhea down the spiraling stairs.  
"Trust me, Eli, you won't feel like you know the place when you're in it."  
Eli snorted in a very unladylike manner, making Rhiannon grin. "We shall see about that, Rhea."

But Rhiannon was true to her word; the moment the Lannister guards opened the large double doors to the bathing chamber, Eli gasped, dropping Rhiannon's hand in the process. "Gods...is this what the other world looks like?" _I hope not,_ Rhiannon thought dryly. The bathing chamber was beautiful- otherworldly, in fact- but she wouldn't want to be sent there for all of eternity after she died.

The walls in the chamber were made out of a cream colored marble with streaks of black running everywhere through it. There was a large hot spring in the middle of the room with water crashing into it from a small constructed waterfall. Rhiannon knew that the water waves from the waterfall caused the dirty or soap filled water to remove itself by falling into a well-like thing that emptied when it reached it's limit in level. There were six creamy marble pillars in the large room and in between two of them was a very long shelf- made of marble, as well- holding all of the princess's jewelry and bathing supplies.  
Running toward the hot spring, Eli ran her hand in the water and moaned loudly, causing Rhea to smirk. Rhiannon had been so busy with Elianna that she didn't even realize that Desoto and Rosco had followed the two girls until Rosco growled and bared his teeth in Eli's direction.  
"Rosco, enough!" The princess commanded, motioning to a large rock- Rosco's and Desoto's favorite spot to watch her bathe- at the top of the constructed waterfall. "Go there. That's my good boy." she said as she watched Rosco climb the large rocks to the place she had pointed to. _He doesn't even like to bathe, yet he's protective of his bathing water...I really love him, even though he is rather odd._

"Are you going to stand there all day and gape like fish, or are you going to enter this water paradise with me?"  
Rhiannon hadn't even noticed that her cousin had stripped out of her clothes, entered the water, and was currently reclining on a rocky ledge with her torso still in the water. "Neither." She laughed, shaking her head. "I bathed before you got here, and gaping like a fish doesn't compliment my looks. Since no one is here, I'll help you bathe."  
"No funny business." Elianna jested, before seeing Rhea's glare. "Eh, I only jest, cousin."  
"I'm dead from laughter." Rhiannon replied dryly. The princess wasn't upset because her cousin had jested with her- in fact, if she hadn't noticed what she did, she would gave found the joke amusing. But alas, Rhea had seen that Eli's breasts were bigger than hers! _At least I have a slimmer waist, giving the impression that my breasts are bigger than they really are,_ The princess thought to herself, slightly more pleased.

Confused by her cousin's mood, Eli cleared her throat in attempt to clear away the tension. _Gods, what am I _thinking_?! It has been two years since I've seen her, and all I can think about is the fact that her tits are bigger than mine! Gods help me; when did I become like Joffrey?! _Feeling incredibly guilty, Rhiannon slowly went to the shelf in between the two pillars and began sniffing the glass jars of soap and bathing oil.  
"Aha!" She yelled in triumph, holding a dark colored glass bottle that had half its contents missing.  
"What is that?" Eli asked curiously as she watched her cousin get a towel and a ruff cloth.  
"Oh, uh- this?" Rhea asked waving the large bottle.  
"Yes. _That_." Elianna stated.  
"Uh...it's...lemon soap." Rhiannon half-lied. She really had no idea what it was, only knew that it smelled beautifully on her skin and it made bubbles. Her cousin pouted slightly, pondering over what she had said. "Lean back." Rhea said as she sat herself on the rock closest to the one her cousin was perched on, being careful not to get her gown wet.  
"Hurry, I can hear the festivities below us, and your mother will be furious that you took more than a hour to present yourself to the court and everyone else." Eli said as she gazed down at her legs in horror. "Gods! Look at them!"  
"What?" The princess asked worriedly as she stopped scrubbing Eli's back with the ruff cloth.  
"My legs...they're..."  
"Hairy?" Rhiannon supplied in amusement as she lifted her gown to her thighs and removed a Valyrian steel dagger from her leather garter.  
"Why are you carrying a _dagger _on your pers-"  
"Shut up!" The princess snapped to the older girl. "Scrub yourself while I take care of your legs."  
"Rhiannon, I really must object to this!"  
"Be quiet and scrub," Rhiannon ordered in a light tone as she held her hand out for her cousin's ankle, which Eli reluctantly gave her. The princess was so focused on her task that she hadn't even noticed the looks of admiration that her cousin had given her as she continued to scrub herself.

* * *

A/N  
Okay so as everyone knows...I write Rhiannon's chapters while leapylion3 writes Elianna's:)  
I would like to thank our reviewers for the support they have shown and the need for more story! Thanks a billion guys:) Thanks for all the support! My Beta shall now take the spotlight until another Rhiannon chapter:)


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! LL3 here! I really don't have much to say, except thanks for reading and reviewing! Storm and I really appreciate it! :D

I'm a sucker for Renly and Loras, so of course I put them in here. Hope they're not OOC! I'm always paranoid for stuff like that... :I

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Elianna_**

****The Baratheon girl donned a long, dark yellow dress that made her appear slimmer, and hugged her curves in all the right places. Her necklace was a string of black diamonds, a gift from her parents to her on her fifteenth name day, along with a matching bracelet, that she lent to Rhiannon for the night. Despite her protests, she let the princess' handmaidens style her hair, and she had to admit, they did a very nice job. Elianna had never had the need for handmaidens, nor did she want them; she found it slightly unsettling to have someone else do every single thing for her. Stannis, her father, had taught her to be independent and capable. Nonetheless, she had two handmaidens back at her castle, although Elianna treated them more as her friends and advisors rather than servants.

"You look radiant," Rhiannon gushed, offering her arm to her cousin. Elianna gladly linked her arm through hers, a large grin on her face. She always enjoyed her uncle's feasts, especially the singer; Stannis was never much into parties, and the only singer they had was Patchface, her sister's fool, and he was half-mad.

"As do you, my princess," The two giggled and left Rhea's chambers, heading down to the grand hall. Desoto and Rosco trailed behind the girls, always sticking close to their master. Seeing the wolfhounds made Elianna want to visit her own pup, Iris. She would have to ask Ser Joseph and Ser Montague to take her to the kennel tomorrow morning.

By the time Eli and Rhea entered the grand hall, the party was in full swing. The singers belted out songs about King Robert's great win at the Trident all those years ago. The small orchestra behind them beautifully accompanied the words with the sweet tune they played on their instruments. Robert Baratheon was already drunk, trying to shove his hands up one of the serving wench's skirts. Even from afar, Elianna could see the hurt on Queen Cersei's beautiful face.

Elianna felt herself blush; her father never had such inappropriate behaviour- he was a noble and honorable man, and he would never do anything to dishonor or embarrass his wife. Stannis Baratheon and his family were respectable, and would never be caught acting as his brother was. Eli may have been of age, but she still was uncomfortable seeing such things.

"You get used to it," Rhiannon murmured in her cousin's ear, as if she read Elianna's mind. "Unless you're my mother," She smirked, but Eli could see the sadness in her cousin's green eyes. She reached out to put a hand on Rhea's arm, but the princess jerked out of the way before she could. Rhiannon gave Eli a quick nod before turning on her heel and going to take her place next to her younger brother, Joffrey, and her mother.

"Don't feel upset," A familiar voice said behind Elianna. "Her moods are just like the sea- always going up and down," The curly haired girl turned around, a smile instantly coming to her face. Her favourite uncle, Renly Baratheon, gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace. "It's good to see you, sweetling," He kissed the crown of her head.

"I missed you so much," She admitted, leaning back to search his bright blue eyes. "How are you?"

"Good, I'm good," He grinned, gently squeezing her shoulders. "And you?"

"I'm alright," She bit her lip. "I'm just a bit worried about Rhiannon, that's all," She cast her eyes downward, feeling sheepish.

"You two are best friends. It will be fine. Nothing to worry about," He kissed the crown of her head once more. She inhaled his familiar scent of citrus and spiced wine, instantly relaxing. "You grow more beautiful every time I see you, Elianna,"

She blushed, playfully shoving his shoulder. "You're only flattering yourself, Uncle. You know they say I look like you," Everyone always said she was Renly's daughter, not Stannis'; she looked almost identical to her uncle, except for her slightly prominent ears she inherited from her mother's side; the Florents were known for their unfortunate ears. Luckily, she was always able to cover them with her bountiful raven colored locks.

Renly laughed, his pearly white teeth shining in the dim light. He grabbed her hand and tugged on it. "Come, sweetling. There is room at my table. Ser Loras and I could always use some company," He led her to his table at the other side of the room, which was empty except for several goblets of wine and a young, blond knight. "Loras, this is my niece, Elianna," He gestured to the girl. Turning to Eli, he said, "This is Loras Tyrell, sweet,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," The knight smiled at her, his voice as smooth as Dornish wine. He took her hand and kissed it, his smiling widening even more when he saw her blush deeply.

Renly shoved a goblet of wine in her hand. "Sit down, sweetling," He instructed, taking a seat across from Loras. "I doubt you've had any time to rest since you got here,"

She sat next down to her uncle and took a tentative sip of the wine. It was too sweet for her taste, but she didn't bother asking him to get her another. "I took a bath," She muttered, staring into the jeweled goblet. King Robert always _did _enjoy having his drinks with style. Renly chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Don't!" Elianna whined, swatting his hand away. "Rhiannon's handmaidens fixed my hair!"

"It looks prettier down," Renly protested, taking out the pins from her raven locks. "You don't need any of this. You're beautiful enough as it is,"

"You're just saying that because she looks like you, dear friend," Loras laughed, draining his goblet of spiced ale. Renly shot him a glare which only made the knight laugh harder. "I jest, I jest. But Lady Elianna, he is right. You are very beautiful, and there is no reason to change," Eli's cheeks flushed; he was just like a knight in the songs- handsome, brave, gallant, noble and sweet. She had known him for less than ten minutes, and she was already smitten with Ser Loras Tyrell.

"I thank you, ser," The Baratheon girl managed to blurt out, the wine already going to her head. "You are too kind,"

Loras smiled at her, running his finger along the rim of the glass. "I only speak the truth, my lady."


	11. Chapter 10

_**~Rhiannon~**_

The princess gazed in distaste at the King from her seat beside her younger brother. _The pig...how is it that he always manages to disrespect my mother so? _She thought in rage, reaching for a jug filled with dark Dornish red. It never failed to surprise her how much she loved the taste of wine when she was angry.

Rhiannon was quite drunk by the time most of the people at the feast started to dance. She just couldn't stop starring at Lorcan, who was currently occupied by a busty brunette on his lap. What surprised the princess was how hurt she felt. _Is it truly too hard to get a chamber to ring her bell? _

"Sister..." Tommen said, effectively pulling Rhea out of her drunken thoughts.

"Yes, little brother?"

"May I have the honor of this dance?" The little prince asked his sister in the most gallant tone a ten year old could manage. Giggling, Rhiannon accepted the dance and gave her little brother her hand- it was a rather hilarious attempt as he tried to help her from the seat.

_The wine is not agreeing with me..._the princess thought worriedly as she nearly tripped on Tommen during the short dance they shared. Rhiannon was an impeccable dancer, and she _never_ tripped...

After dancing with her brother, Rhiannon began to search the dining hall for Lancel. The poor boy was pouring the King's wine. _Again._

Grinning, the princess grabbed the young man by his tunic and dragged him to the dance floor, head spinning.

"My lady!" Lancel choked out in surprise as the younger woman rested her head on his shoulder.

Rhiannon let out a content sigh and rubbed her cheek against the king's squire's rough tunic. _If I want Lorcan, I must make him jealous...Lancel is the perfect pawn!_

As the princess gently swayed with the cupbearer, she caught sight of her cousin and smiled at the horrified expression she had on her face. _I would have thought that Eli would have approved of Lancel, _Rhea thought with some amusement. _Gods only know how she disproves of Lorcan! _

Rhiannon and Lancel had their dance come to an end when Jaime requested to cut in.

"Uncle Jaime," Rhea said aloud in feigned surprise, "I didn't know you could dance!"

"You'd be surprised, sweet one," Her father laughed as he twirled her slowly toward the small orchestra in the corner of the dining hall. "Now, what are all of these..._affections_ with Lancel about, hmm?"

"I haven't the slightest what you mean," Rhiannon replied slyly.

"You shouldn't tease him so- gods only know how amusing it is, but the poor boy is more confused than Myrcella was when she asked you why you'd want a Valyrian dagger collection." Jaime whispered as he brought her directly in front of the orchestra.

Rhiannon giggled at what her father had said; remembering the day when Myrcella had pondered for seven hours as to why her sister would want a collection of dangerously sharp, small, blades.

"_Sing_!" A drunken voice roared from somewhere in the crowd. The princess and her father looked toward the crowd to see the king drunkenly staggering towards them.

It took Rhiannon a moment before she realized Robert was talking to her; pulling out of her father's arms she centered herself so she could defy this request. "Father, I really do not think it wise for me to sing in this state..." She said as she exaggerated a drunken stumble

"If you're sober enough to dance with your brother, my cupbearer, and the Kingslayer, you can sing!" The king roared as he ordered another chalice to be filled for him. "You can sing whatever you want, mayhaps...'Early One Morning', that was always my favorite!"

Rhiannon looked to Eli and sighed. Eli had the most beautiful voice, while the best thing _she_ could do was dance and throw a dagger with deadly accuracy. "As you wish...Father." The princess muttered in annoyance as she straightened her shoulders and motioned for the orchestra to change their tune to match that of 'Early One Morning'. Rhiannon's green eyes searched out her mother and took courage in the emerald green eyes that stared back at her.

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_  
_I heard a maid sing in the valley below._  
_'Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so?'_

_Remember the vows that you made to me truly,_  
_Remember how tenderly you nestled close to me,_  
_Gay is the garland, fresh are the roses,_  
_I've culled from the garden to bind over thee._

_Here I now wander alone as I wonder,_  
_Why did you leave me to sigh and complain__?_  
_I ask of the roses, why should I be forsaken,_  
_Why must I here in sorrow remain?_

_Through yonder grove, by the spring that is running,_  
_There you and I have so merrily played,_  
_Kissing and courting and gently sporting,_  
_Oh, my innocent heart you've betrayed._

_How could you slight so a pretty girl who loves you,_  
_A pretty girl who loves you so dearly and warm?_  
_Though love's folly is surely but a fancy,_  
_Still it should prove to me sweeter than your scorn._

_Soon you meet with another pretty maiden,_  
_Some pretty maiden, you'll court her for a while;_  
_Thus ever ranging, turning and changing,_  
_Always seeking for a girl that is new._

_Thus sang the maiden, her sorrows bewailing,_  
_Thus sang the poor maid in the valley below,_  
_'Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me, How could you use, a poor maiden so?'_"

* * *

A/N  
Hey everyone, another Rhea chapter for you!;)  
The spotlight now goes back to my dear Beta!:)  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
*Blows kisses*


	12. Chapter 11

Hullo! LL3 here! I'll probably make the author's note quick, but I just want to apologize for taking a little long with this one. I just kind of wanted a couple days to relax, since I've really been writing nonstop for the past couple of weeks.

BUT Eli is back in action! Of COURSE I had to add Tyrion here...(if you read The Wolf and the Lion) you guys KNOW how much I love him, and how much I love to write as him but you KNOW that I'm always paranoid that he's OOC. Hopefully I've mastered him by now. Go check that story out if you guys want, or Queen in the North C: (shameless self-promotion)

Enjoy! And I now hand the torch over to Storm...

Reviews are always welcome guys! :)

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

**_Elianna_**

The wind was howling the day the King and his household left. The sky was dark, with clouds hanging heavily in the air. Elianna could have sworn she heard a crash of thunder in the distance. Always the cautious one, she threw her hood over her head. She internally regretted choosing to ride Aspen instead of joining the queen and her children in the carriage. There were often storms on Dragonstone, but Eli was never fond of them. She absolutely hated the feel of her clothing being stuck to her skin. And her hair was always atrocious after being in the rain.

She felt like groaning out loud. The caravan was going so damn _slow_, and there were _so many people_! She never liked being in large crowds, especially not ones with so many people she didn't know. Her uncle Renly did not leave the Capitol, since he had too many affairs to deal with on the Small Council. Even Ser Loras- whom Elianna had grown fond of during the past two weeks- was unable to join her on the journey. And she never liked Robert, even though he was her uncle. His constant drunkenness always worried her, and his love for anything with tits made her uncomfortable being around him.

Elianna heard horse hooves approaching her. She turned her head to see where they were coming from. Her eyes met mismatched ones who could only belong to-

"My Lord of Lannister," She bowed her head respectfully. She and her mare halted, waiting for the dwarf and his horse to catch up to her. Eli had to admit that the Lannister always made her feel uneasy; there was something in his eyes that made her think that he knew too much.

"Please, 'Tyrion' is just fine, sweetling," He smiled at her. Elianna thought he looked rather droll sitting atop the large horse, although she couldn't help but feel sorry for him; people laughed at him every day, and he didn't seem to mind. She had to give him some respect for that.

"As you wish," Elianna pursed her lips.

"Or uncle, I suppose. I am your uncle, am I not? By marriage, yes?" She didn't respond. "Ah, you don't want to relate yourself with the Imp, I see. You're not the first, I'm afraid,"

"It is not your appearance I care about. You are a lion, and I know not to trust lions," She held her chin high.

Tyrion barked out a bitter laugh. "I have heard that many times, as well. But your best friend- the princess? She is a lion, is she not?"

"She is both a lion and a stag," She gritted out. "How are you, Tyrion?" She changed the subject. Elianna adjusted the cloak on her shoulders to cover more of her skin as she felt a drop of rain land on her hand. She pulled her hood further over her head after another drop had landed on her nose.

"Not very well, considering it has started to rain, and my legs ache very much," The Imp smirked. "Although I assume you expected the polite answer? If so, then I'm doing _extremely _well, thank you, young Elianna,"

"Please, be as honest as you like," She felt her lips curl upwards. "I am tired of the endless stiff conversation I have found in the Capitol. I would love for someone intelligent to converse with," Eli flashed him a grin.

"Then we're on the same page," Tyrion's smirk widened. "That is precisely why I have come to find you. I have heard tales of your wit and intelligence. The people here can be so _dull_," He huffed a sigh and pulled his cloak tighter around his frame. Elianna couldn't help the pride that swelled up in her chest. "Do you read, my dear? I assume so- you're bright. And there's only so much to do on Dragonstone,"

"Yes, I read," She replied slowly. "Although I'm afraid the selection in our library isn't very good. I hardly have any interest on how to prepare a ship to sail, or how to plant a field of wheat," Eli felt her shoulders sag.

"Then what _do _you have interest for?" The dwarf asked, his interest peaking.

Elianna let out a deep breath and pondered his question for a few moments. "I like to read about the love stories. They're always so romantic and beautiful…I could only hope that I could have one of my own," Her eyes became glossy, a dreamy look passing over her face.

"I personally prefer the tragedies," Tyrion told her.

"And why is that? They're so depressing and dark," Her lips formed a small pout. The rain was falling heavier now, and she assumed the caravan would stop soon. They would put up the tents and rest until the rain stopped.

"They're much more realistic," He replied smartly. "If you believe in the romantic love stories, I'm afraid you're in for a great disappointment, sweetling," He looked around him, observing the untouched greenery. It was so much different here than in King's Landing, and he was glad for a change of scenery. "Life isn't all it's made out to be, I'm afraid. If you read and believe in the darker side of things, you won't be as disappointed,"

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," She conceded. "But haven't you ever dreamed of fighting and winning a war, and with it, the hand of the fairest woman in the entire world?"

"I'm afraid it's just saddening when you're known to everyone as 'the Imp,'" He offered her a sad smile. Elianna caught the crack in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Tyrion, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry, Elianna. I'm happy you can speak to me and forget that I'm different," His words were sincere. "And I suppose you can't help but take pleasure in those stories. I sometimes forget you're still a young lady. You're very wise for your age. But you were raised on those stories and songs, just like every other girl in the land," The rain began to lessen, the sun starting to peek out from behind the clouds. "You're a very pretty maid. I'm sure you'll find that knight in shining armour you're absolutely _craving_," She couldn't help but think that he was mocking her and her childish beliefs.

"I am to marry Robb Stark," Elianna found herself saying.

"So is Princess Rhiannon, if I recall. That shall be _very _interesting," The dwarf chuckled. She rolled her eyes at his amusement. "How exactly are you two planning on settling that? He can only marry one of you, after all,"

Eli shrugged. "I suppose it is all up to Robb himself," She felt herself grinding her teeth together. "It's always the men who choose," Anger seeped into her musical voice.

"Just remember this, Elianna," Tyrion's voice softened. "You _will _have your knight in shining armour, although it may not be obvious at first. It will take awhile for you to actually _realize _that you love this boy,"

Only then did she realize she was crying. She sniffled, now glad for the rain. "And how exactly do you know, Tyrion?"

"Because, sweetling, you deserve a happy ending."


	13. Chapter 12

_**~Rhiannon~**_

_Gods save me, gods save me, gods save me, _the princess repeated over and over in her head as she pricked her finger on her needle point for the thousandth time that day. Normally, Rhiannon was quite skilled at needle point, but not this day. No, this day she had to stay in small box-like contraption that smelled too much of flower oils and strongly scented soap, and listen to her youngest siblings arguing about gods only knew what.

"Rhiannon...my sweet, are you quite alright?" Cersei asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"My head..." Rhea murmured, placing her sewing hoop near Myrcella, and crawling towards her mother in a ridiculous fashion.

"Girls, you always gave to complain of something." Joffrey snorted, inspecting his nails. Rhiannon nearly removed the dagger at her thigh and threw it at her brother, but fought the impulse.

"Mother, when are we to make camp?" Myrcella asked, timidly picking up her sister's needle point.

"Soon enough," The queen replied as she undid her eldest daughter's thick braids, "Why are you so eager?"

"Lorcan said he'd escort me around the camp- when it's set, of course." The youngest princess replied happily, oblivious to the shocked look sister had on her face.

"Well, that was very kind of him to offer such a thing." Cersei said, running a comb through her daughter's long golden brown hair. Rhea growled quietly at her mother and sister. _Why did he not offer to escort me?! Bastard! Bastard bastard bas-_

"Rhiannon!" The queen shouted, effectively pulling her daughter out of her thoughts.

"Yes, mother?" Rhea asked hesitantly, wondering if she had voiced her inner-cussing.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Cersei inquired, pointing at the silver chain with charms that rested in between Rhiannon's cleavage.

"Oh, it was a gift from Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion...each charm represents what they see in me." The princess replied, removing the long chain from her neck and dangling it in front of her face. "The apple represents knowledge, the snake represents cunning, the lion represents bravery, the maid represents women, the ship represents the ever-changing course, and the dagger represents-"

"The will to fight." Cersei finished, glaring at the necklace as of she wanted to tear it in half.

"Yes...the will to fight." Rhea said, removing the necklace from her mother's view.

"The will to _fight_?" Joffrey snorted. "Oh yes, dearest sister, you have been having the _most_ courageous fights with your mutton at dinner- the singers shall write songs of your bravery!"

Ignoring her brother's horrible teasing, Rhiannon turned her mental attention to the concealed blade at her thigh. _One accurate throw and he could join the animals hanging from the butcher's stand. _

* * *

A/N

Eep! Another Rhea chapter posted!;);  
Love my reviewers more than candy- I fucking LOVE candy!


	14. Chapter 13

_**~Rhiannon~**_

Growling angrily to herself, Rhiannon scrambled out of the carriage-

-and fell into a mud puddle.

"Seven hells!" The princess roared in rage as the filthy water seeped through the dress she wore and into her small clothes.

"Why do I always find you unceremoniously cussing?" A familiar voice from Rhea's left side asked, tauntingly.

"Help me!" Rhiannon snapped.

"Always the uncouth one." Jaime Lannister laughed as he bent down and hooked his arms around his daughter's waist, hoisting her up.

"Uncouth? I'll have you know, I have plenty of manners- I just tend to use them only when I see fit." The princess huffed, grabbing onto her father's shoulder to balance herself.

Jaime snorted, patting her on the head, "As you will, little one."

"_Little one_?!" Rhiannon shrieked. Without so much as a warning, she hurled herself at her father, effectively knocking them both in the mud puddle that she had just recently evacuated.

"_What is the meaning of this_?!" Jaime boomed in a mockingly outraged tone.

Giggling, the princess scooped a handful of mud from beneath her and dumped it all on his golden hair. "And that, _Uncle_ Jaime, is what you receive when you mock a princess." Rhiannon snorted.

"What a sight!" A voice from behind Rhea laughed.

"Care to join in the fun, Uncle Tyrion?"

"The cold puddle just wouldn't do for my legs, sweet one." The dwarf chuckled as he held out a hand to help his niece to her feet.

"How are they, by the way- your legs, I mean?" The princess asked as she took off her once pink silken slippers- now brown- and removed the muddy water from them.

"They ache like fuck." Tyrion replied as he began to disappear in the crowd of guards.

Laughing, Rhiannon shouted after her uncle, "And people wonder where I get my bluntness!"

"Blunt questions deserve blunt answers!" Her uncle called over his shoulder.

_I couldn't have said it better myself, _Rhea thought to herself gaily, already in a good mood. _I wonder where Eli is...poor thing is probably as soaked as I am. Maybe I can convince her to take my place in the carriage. Gods only know how much I'd love to ride terror to Winterfell instead of being stuffed away. _

Determined to find her cousin, the princess passed her father, but not before she patted his muddy head in the same fashion he had done to her not five minutes before. She headed towards the place where the horses were being tied for the night, assuming Elianna was tying Aspen to a branch.

* * *

The Baratheon girl was indeed tying her horse when her cousin found her.

"Hello Eli, Aspen." Rhiannon greeted as she crept behind her cousin.

Elianna jumped- Rhiannon couldn't tell if it was because of surprise or her muddy state, but she assumed it was the latter since her cousin's jaw dropped in shock and she immediately began to look her over like a mother hen.

"What _happened _to you?" Eli asked in worried tones as she lifted her cousin's long wet braid.

"Take a wild guess, dear cousin." The princess replied, patting Aspen on her elegant neck.

"Someone threw you in the river in a crazed attempt to assassinate you?" Elianna tried.

Rhiannon's eyes widened, before she burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "No, you silly goose! I was playing in the mud."

"_You _were playing...in the _mud?_...are you ill?" Eli asked as she placed her cold hand on the princess's forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm as healthy as my hounds. Speaking of which, I must go see them. Rosco and Desoto were not permitted inside the carriage- my siblings are scared that the _boys _will eat them."

"As they should be; your _boyss_ are rather like you with their moods- you never know when they'll snap." Elianna replied as she gave one last pat to her mare before she followed her cousin towards the crate that contained the two grown male wolfhounds.

* * *

A/N

The torch is now being passed on to my classy, sassy Beta! Yippee!

Reviews are deeply appreciated!;)


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Cas here!

Oh my gosh it's been FOREVER since this has been updated. Super sorry! It's all my fault! My Internet crashed after I came back from Florida and it's been out for four days... D:

But, I made it extra long for you guys! Yay! :D

So now, my dear Storm will step into the limelight...

Enjoy!**_  
_**

* * *

**_Elianna_**

"My lady!" Ser Jaime Lannister called, riding up to the girl. "You look especially beautiful today,"

"Thank you, ser," Elianna suppressed a shudder. There was something in his green eyes that always made her incredibly uneasy.

"My lady, we are approaching Winterfell. We should be there any minute,"

"That's the best news I've heard all day," She replied, her voice as cool as the chilly air.

"That is not all," Jaime gave her a wolfish grin, one which caused Eli to bite her lip and nervously look away. She was always uncomfortable in the presence of men- especially men as open with their stares, like the Kingslayer was- since she had been so sheltered on Dragonstone. "You are to compete with my niece for the affections of Robb Stark, yes?" The girl nodded and looked at him strangely. "I personally find the prospect absolutely foolish,"

"And why is that, ser?" She asked politely, although there was nothing she would rather do than slap him across the face. Jaime had constantly been teasing her the whole trip, annoying her to no end.

"Obviously the better match would be the princess and the Stark boy,"

The Baratheon girl shifted nervously on her mare. "I suppose you have a point, ser, since she _is _the princess. However, we share the same blood. There is hardly a difference, I'm sure-"

"Oh, but there is, fair maid," He looked at her with those striking green eyes. Elianna always thought that the Lannisters _were _part lion; their eyes seemed to be ever-hungry for blood. "Rhiannon always gets what she wants. She _is_ the princess, after all,"

"She doesn't _want _to be married," Eli protested, her anger rising. Jaime's cocky and smug attitude was positively infuriating.

"And do _you_?" The Kingslayer countered, the grin sliding right off of his face.

She clenched her jaw tightly. "I'm afraid that no one ever truly gets what they want," She paused for a moment. "I think I would like a husband. Robb Stark is said to be tall, handsome, gallant-"

"You don't want a _husband_, Elianna," Jaime said coldly. "You want a fantasy, a dream. It's not going to _happen_. You said it yourself; no one gets what they want," He brought his stallion closer to her mount. "Do you know what a few men would do with a pretty little thing like you? They'd take turns fucking you until the blood ran down your thighs, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it," He wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, and for a moment Elianna thought that he was going to cut her throat. "And your husband wouldn't give a shit. In fact, he'd probably watch. He'd _let _them do that to you,"

Her chest tightened. She kept her eyes ahead, not wanting to look at that damned Kingslayer. He couldn't be trusted, and he was only filling her ears with poison. "Speak to me like that one more time, _ser_," she spat out the title as if it were bile in her mouth, "and the kin will know the reason why."

* * *

The caravan arrived in the courtyard, the stags and lions now in the wolves' den. Elianna looked around for Tyrion, whom she had become close friends with, but he was nowhere to be seen. She tentatively hopped off her horse and silently made her way closer to the king's children. Three of them, anyway. There was no sign of Rhiannon whatsoever.

"Where is my daughter?" Cersei demanded. It took Eli a moment to realize that the queen was talking to.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Your Grace," The Baratheon maid replied quietly. "I haven't seen her for quite some time," The Lannister's eyes flashed with fury. "She couldn't have gotten far," The raven-haired girl said hurriedly. "I'm sure she's arriving as we speak-"

As if on cue, a red faced, out of breath princess dashed through the gates. She held her skirts up so as not to trip. Prince Joffrey snorted with laughter as his embarrassed sister slunk to his side. "I must applaud you for your grand entrance, dear sister," He sneered.

"Shut up," Rhea muttered in between pants.

"Where _were _you?" Elianna whispered from the princess' other side. "I swear, if looks could kill, your mother would have murdered me by now,"

"I was with Lorcan," A shy smile made its way onto the princess' face.

"Are you insane?" Eli gaped at her cousin. The Baratheon girl fumbled for words. Her cousin was reckless, but she never thought she would stoop _this _low. "Rhea, you're here to marry Robb Stark, not to be off…_soiling _yourself!"

"Nothing happened!" Rhiannon snapped.

"Sure," Eli said dryly, poking a red mark on her cousin's neck. "_Nothing happened_," Rhea grabbed the scarf wrapped around Elianna's waist and quickly tied it around her neck. The Baratheon girl clucked her tongue playfully. "It doesn't match-"

"I didn't ask you!"

The pair, along with the other children, made their way to greet the Starks. Joff was dismissive with all of them, except for the pretty red-haired girl, Sansa, who he was flirting with. Myrcella and Tommen were too shy to utter more than five words. Rhea seemed rather bored, until she met little Arya, the youngest Stark girl. Arya reminded Eli of Rhiannon when she was that age; wild and untameable.

Elianna, always the lady, made her way down the line and greeted the Starks with utmost courtesy. She was instantly smitten with Robb, with his bright blue eyes and soft smile. He was so charming and sweet; Eli wanted to marry him right then and there. Her cousin always got everything; why couldn't she have just this one thing?

Joffrey approached Elianna and Robb, a large smirk on his face. The two didn't take notice of the prince and continued their polite conversation. Joff gently shoved his cousin, but it was enough to knock her off her feet. Luckily, the Stark boy caught the Baratheon girl before she hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry, cousin," Joffrey's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I didn't see you there,"

"Don't apologize," Elianna responded coldly. "It was hardly your fault," She glared daggers at the boy's back as he swaggered off. "I'm terribly sorry, Lord Stark," She stammered as Robb helped her regain her balance.

"Please, Lord Stark is my father," He offered her a smile. "Just Robb is fine,"

"Alright, _Just Robb_," She teased, slightly surprised by her boldness. He laughed and Elianna felt her heart skip a beat. She cleared her throat and kept her eyes downcast. "Thank you for catching me,"

He grinned. "I always help a damsel in distress,"

"Well, I'm happy to see that chivalry is not dead. As you can see, my _beloved _cousin is far from a gentleman,"

"_Elianna_!" Cersei snapped from the other side of the courtyard. She stormed over to the pair, her full lips pursed into a frown. "You've had a long journey. I suggest you go to her room," From the queen's tone, it was a command, not a suggestion.

"As you wish, my queen," Elianna muttered, avoiding the Lannister's piercing gaze. Cersei spun on her heel and went to her twin's side. Jaime gave Eli his unsettling roguish grin once more.

Eli gave Robb an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I must go. Queen's orders," She fought the impulse to roll her blue eyes.

"I understand," He assured her. "I'll see you at the feast, Elianna," He kissed her hand, making her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. She smiled at him and scurried off to her impatient cousin.

"What is it?" Eli frowned as she and the princess walked to the Guest Tower.

"Robb is taken with you!" Rhea exclaimed happily.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"Because, dear cousin, it means that _I _won't have to marry him!" Rhiannon clapped her hands together.

"I think you're taking this the wrong way," Elianna cautioned. "You could be forced to marry a horrid and uncaring man," She hesitated for a moment and looked around her to make sure that no one was listening. "Just look at the king and queen," She said in hushed tones. "There's no love in that marriage. Wouldn't you like to love your husband, and be loved in return?"

Rhea snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "You read too much, cousin," Her expression softened. "I just hope your children don't get your ears," She beamed. Elianna self-consciously patted her curly hair to cover her prominent ears, the only evidence of her being part Florent. "I'm sorry, Eli. They're really not that bad, trust me,"

"Are you telling me you're not even going to _try _to befriend him?" Elianna sighed, changing the subject. "Your father requested it-"

"Since when have I _ever _done my father's bidding?"

"You're not even giving him a chance!" Eli protested. "Robb's so kind and sweet-"

"So _you _marry him!" Rhea's tone put an end to her cousin's pleas. "You always dreamed of having a life like the ones in the songs. So _go_. Make it happen."

* * *

After unpacking her things and freshening up, Elianna ventured out into the courtyard. Winterfell really was lovely; nothing like the overcrowded capitol, and worlds away from the stormy island she called home. No, Winterfell was perfect.

She felt grateful for the time to herself- Rhiannon's conversation had stressed her out, and frankly, she wasn't in the mood for her cousin's nonsense. Rhea was delusional, she decided. Even though her cousin thought it, the world did _not _revolve around Rhiannon, and Elianna wondered just when- or _if_- the princess would realize that. Perhaps she never would; her lord father Stannis always said that Rhiannon was more lion than stag. Maybe he was right.

Elianna had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed where she had gone. She ended up arriving in the section of the training yard reserved for archery. It was empty save for her and a young man. He turned towards her at the sound of her footfalls, his jaw tightly clenched.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Eli apologized. "I was merely taking a walk and I ended up here," She gestured to the small area.

"You don't look like the others," The boy said, his eyes roaming over her body.

"P-pardon?" The Baratheon stuttered, appalled by his rude behaviour.

"You're one of the princesses, aren't you?" His grey-green eyes studied her blue ones intently.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm only a cousin of theirs," She recognized the golden kraken on the boy's doublet. "House Greyjoy, yes?" She flicked her eyes to the target that was painted on a sack of flour. All of the arrows were in the dead center. "The Greyjoys, notorious rulers of the Iron Islands. They started the infamous and short-lived rebellion ten years ago," She had always excelled at her history lessons. She nodded towards the target. "Famed for their archery, navigation-"

"-and lovemaking," He smirked at her, his hungry eyes watching her every move.

She frowned at him, not amused. "What's a Greyjoy doing in Winterfell?" She sat on a nearby bench. "I thought all of Balon's sons died in the war?"

"Not one," He strung another arrow. "I'm Theon Greyjoy, the sole surviving son of Lord Balon,"

She quirked up an eyebrow at him. "And you're here in Winterfell because-?"

Theon's cheek twitched, and Elianna could tell that it was a tender subject. "I am the ward of Lord Stark. A bargaining piece, really. My father gave me to him after we lost the war," He turned to look at her again. He donned his signature smirk once more. "The girls in Winterfell are prettier, though. Especially you," Greyjoy winked at her.

"I'm not from Winterfell," She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How would you like to warm my bed tonight, sweet?" He grinned. "A kraken and a stag…what do you say?"

"That's no way to speak to a lady!" Elianna shouted. He was spoiling everything; even Winterfell didn't seem to have the same innocent charm it had when she first arrived.

"Get used to it, sweetheart," Theon retorted. "I'm not one of those lads in your songs. So get that out of your head right now,"

"I don't like the way you speak to me," She scowled.

"Stop acting all high and mighty," He snapped. "I don't know where you got the idea that you're better than me, but-"

"-I never said that!"

"You're thinking it," Another arrow landed in the middle of the target. "Perhaps a good fucking _would _do you good," He leered.

Elianna glared at him. "I will _not _be spoken to this way," She picked up her skirts and trudged to her chambers, leaving the Greyjoy lad behind. In the short minutes since she had known him, she decided that she never wanted to see him again.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Rhiannon**_

Winterfell was the most dreary and horrid place Rhiannon Baratheon had the great displeasure of stepping foot in. Her only consolations were her family, her wolves, and the very pleasing fact Robb Stark seemed to be taken with her cousin.

Sadly, while _she_ was ecstatic her mother was not.

They had spent two days in Winterfell and Cersei was utterly furious that Robb Stark wasn't paying much attention to her daughter, other than to make small talk—something Rhiannon couldn't stand. If you wanted to talk you should just _talk_, not sit on your ass and think of something to say just to be polite. The main thing was, Robb Stark annoyed her.

_His sister is quite delightful, though_, Rhiannon though as she snuggled deeper into her bed. Rhea had taken an almost immediate liking to the youngest Stark girl—she was a rebellious little thing. And despite the fact Arya was a good five years younger than herself, Rhea couldn't help but admire her. But the same couldn't be said for that idiotic Sansa Stark. She was even more delusional than Elianna—and _that_ was saying something.

Loud knocking sounded throughout Rhiannon's—borrowed—chambers. Groaning, Rhea pulled the covers over her head. "Go away!" Her voice was muffled and she knew there was no chance that the annoying peace intruder heard her. And this was proven true when the squeak of hinges was heard, announcing the intruders presence in the room.

A loud menacing growl came from somewhere on the princess's left, only to be echoed from her right side as well. Sighing, the princess threw the covers off herself. "Easy boys," she warned the two ready-to-fight wolfhounds, when she saw the intruder was her cousin's handmaiden.

"Princess, Lady Elianna has asked if she may have audience with you this hour?" the handmaid said, warily eyeing the princess's pets.

"Elianna is my beloved cousin; she needs not _ask_ to have audience with me," Rhiannon said. "Now, get out of here and send in my two handmaidens."

* * *

A/N:

Hey everyone!  
I'm back, and yes I'm SOOOOO sorry that I left you all hanging by not writing a Rhea chapter after my Beta's Eli chapter. Sorry, but it's here now:):):)

Thank you all for your AMAZING reviews.  
I know Rhea is a hard Character to get to like, but you gotta understand that she is used to getting everything and so on. Yes, I also know she can be REAL nasty, but she does fall in love.  
And in later chapters I really hope you start to feel bad for her...I can't say anymore it would spoil the story for you all:)  
I am now passing the torch to my great, patient, Beta.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
